Quand les rêves se réalisent
by Bebe Sokar
Summary: Les rêves de SG1 vont se réaliser...


**Quand les rêves se réalisent !**

**

* * *

**

**Salle de briefing 10 : 28**

Daniel Jackson et Teal'c étaient les deux seul arrivé pour le moment pour le briefing de 10 : 30. Le général Hammond était encore en train de téléphoner dans son bureau, sûrement l'un de ses supérieurs sui cherchait encore n'importe quel excuse afin d'arrêter le projet StarGate. Daniel Jackson était en train de feuilleté le rapport sur la futur missions pendant que Teal'c regardait devant lui, il était en train d'admirer le mur.

Teal'c _dans sa tête_ Mais qu'il est beau ce mur !!!

A ce moment la, le major Carter arriva.

Sam : Salut tout le monde !

Daniel : Salut Sam !

Teal'c :Bonjour major Carter.

Elle alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil habituelle. Daniel avait fini de lire vite fait le rapport, Teal'c regardait toujours ce jolie mur et Sam s'impatientait, elle n'allait pas lire le rapport de la mission sachant qu'elle le connaissait déjà par cœur ! C'est ca quand on n'a pas de mec dans sa vie... si elle était avec Jack, a votre avis, elle aurait le temps d'apprendre par cœur les rapport ?

Le général Hammond arrive.

Hammond : Je vois que le colonel ne perd pas ces bonnes habitudes !!!

Le colonel débarqua juste a ce moment la.

Jack : Salut tout le monde !

Hammond : Colonel, vous êtes en retard.

Jack : Je sais, merci de l'avoir remarqué.

Hammond : Traite de plaisanteries, major, si vous voulez bien.

Sam : A priori cette planète ne devrait pas poser problème. Il y a une température stable de 2°C.

Jack : Quoi ? Mais on va se geler ?

Hammond : Pourquoi j'ai choisi cette planète a votre avis ? O.K., O.K., il n'a pas dit ca.

Hammond : Continuer major.

Sam : C'est une planète qui, hormis ca température ressemble à la Terre.

Jack : Hormis ca température, bien sûr.

Sam : L'atmosphère est un peu près pareil qu'ici.

Hammond : Merci major. Vous avez 15 heures et je veux de nouvelles de vous toute les heures. Compris SG1 ? Des question ?

Jack : Vous auriez pas un remplaçant pour moi ?

Hammond : Je vois qu'il n'y a pas de question. Vous partez dans 30 minutes.

Jack : Hey ! J'avais une question moi !

Hammond : A tout à l'heure colonel O'neill.

30 minutes plus tard, tout le monde, y compris le colonel O'neill je sais que ca n'arriverait jamais qu'il soit à l'heure mais aujourd'hui il l'est était devant la porte des étoiles. Ils attendaient que le général donne l'ordre d'ouvrir la porte vers leur destination du jour, c'est à dire P1X987. Ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard.

Hammond : Bonne chance SG1.

Jack : Merci, mon général, mais avec nous, je crois que la chance ne suffit pas.

Le général voulu répliquer à cette fabuleuse remarque mais le colonel O'neill avait déjà traverser la porte. En fait, je savais pas ce que le général aurait pu lui dire alors il a fallut que je trouve autre chose IoI.

**P1X987**

SG1 étaient sorti intacte de derrière la porte des étoiles. Jack, Daniel et Teal'c regardait les alentours pendant que Sam faisait joujou avec ces bidules.

Jack : Carter, vous trouvez quelques chose ?

Sam : Oui, mon colonel, je détecte des habitations à 5 kilomètres.

Jack : Super ! Allez mauvaise troupe, on y va. Teal'c vous rester derrière et moi je passe devant.

Teal'c : D'accord O'neill.

20 minutes plus tard il arrivèrent en haut d'une petit colline. De la ou ils étaient on pouvait voir les alentours, d'on un petit villages.

Ils décidèrent d'y aller.

Arrivé la bas, ils entrèrent dans le village. On aurait dit un trou perdu, on ne voyait personne comme si tout le monde étaient enfermé chez soi à double tour. A quelques minutes de marche, on pouvait distinguer une église d'où venait une musique. Daniel qui connaissait bien ce type de musique en fait je sais pas s'il aime la musique mais on s'en fou, reconnu la toccata et fugue en ré mineur de Jean Sébastien Bach mon morceau préféré, à l'orgue, je sais que ca peut paraître vieux jeu parce que j'ai que 15 ans mais on s'en fou complètement. Donc vous connaissez pas ? C'est la BWV 565, attendez je vous la chante, lalalaaaa lalalalalaalaaaa... vous reconnaissez pas ? Pourtant je chante bien ? Temps pis, aller chercher un C.D. de Bach peut être que ca y sera dessus. Si vous voulez vraiment savoir écrivez moi je vous enverrait la partition... Alala c'est gens qui connaissent rien de la musique...

Jack : Il y a quelqu'un ici ?

Daniel : On dirait un village du moyen-âge. Et puis cette musique.

Jack : Allons voir dans cette église s'il y a quelqu'un.

Teal'c : Se serait étonnant que cet orgue joue tout seul O'neill.

Jack : Ha !!! Teal'c, vous être vraiment... intelligent quand vous voulez.

Teal'c : Merci O'neill il y comprend vraiment rien... c'est décourageant, au bout de 5 ans sur Terre...

Ils avancèrent dans les rues tortueuses jusqu'à arrivé devant une grande porte, c'était l'entrée de l'église.

Jack : Ben il n'y a plus qu'a rentré maintenant. Venez m'aider à pousser la porte.

Tout le monde suivit son ordre et vint l'aider à ouvrir la porte. Une fois ce petit détail terminer, ils entrèrent.

Jack : Il y a quelqu'un ici ?

Le son envoûtant de l'orgue qui n'avait jusqu'à présent pas arrêter, s'interrompit net. Au loin, où était placé l'instrument, on petit homme sortait d'un recoin.

Homme : Bonjour, qui êtes vous ?

Daniel : Nous somme des voyageurs.

Homme : D'où venez vous ?

Daniel : Nous sommes arrivé pas la porte des étoiles.

Homme : Quel est votre but en venant ici ?

Daniel : Nous venons trouvez des alliés qui voudrait bien nous aidez à combattre contre les goaoul'd.

Homme : Vous êtes les bienvenu alors. Je me nomme Aldo, et vous ?

Daniel : Je m'appelle Daniel, voici le colonel O'neill, le major Carter et Teal'c.

Aldo : Qui vous à donné ce nom "la force" ?

Teal'c : C'est mon père.

Jack : Etes vous des ennemies des goaoul'd ?

Aldo : En effet, nous les avons chassé il y à 3 siècles. Maintenant nous formons des alliances afin d'aider d'autres peuples à les vaincre.

Jack : Pouvons nous formez une alliance avec vous ?

Aldo : Si vous voulez, suivez-moi !

Personne ne chercha à discuter et tout le monde suivi Aldo qui les emmena dans une pièce derrière l'église.

Aldo : Asseyez-vous.

Jack : Heu... Daniel ?

Daniel : Asseyons-nous.

Jack : D'accord.

Aldo : Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi, je n'ai rien contre vous.

Daniel : Vous êtes tout seul ici ?

Aldo : Non, mais pour que vous puissiez voir les autres il faut que vous passiez le test.

Jack : Quel test ?

Aldo : Pour devenir nos amis il faut que mon peuple sache si vous êtes capable d'affronter la réalité, et pour cela il faut vous faire subir un test.

Jack : Daniel ?

Daniel : Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, Jack.

Jack : Combien de temps va durer ce test ?

Aldo : Dans votre inconscient il va durer longtemps mais dans la réalité, il ne dura pas. Voulez-vous devenir nos alliés ?

Jack : Oui.

Aldo : Alors il vous faut subir le test.

Jack, _regardant Daniel qui lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas de danger_ : O.K., O.K., on va faire votre test.

Daniel : On peut savoir en quoi consiste vraiment ce test ?

Aldo : Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il nous montre si vous avez du courage pour affronter la réalité ou si vous préféré rester dans votre imaginaire. Il vous faudra trouver la porte de votre inconscient.

Jack : J'ai tout compris.

Aldo : Je vais mettre le test en marche. Rester ici, assis, vous ne vous rendrez compte de rien.

Sur ces paroles Aldo sorti de la pièce, il referma la porte derrière lui et alla dans une parcelle qui était juste derrière.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de SG1.

Jack : Vous êtes sur qu'il n'y a aucun danger Daniel ?

Daniel : Je ne pense pas Jack, Aldo à l'air d'être un honnête homme.

Jack : Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

Teal'c : Je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de problèmes Teal'c.

Jack : Mais...

Il n'u pas le temps de finir, car il fût surpris que les quelques bougies qui éclairaient la pièce s'éteignirent.

Jack : Que se passe-t-il ?

Mais personne nu le temps de répondre que tout SG1 était évanouis.

_Début de l'explication du test_

_En fait le "test" que voulais faire le gentil Aldo sur notre équipe préféré SG1, je crois ? était un test ou leur rêves les plus grand se réalisent. Son peuple pratiquait cette expériences pour savoir si les personnes qu'ils prenaient pour allié était assez fort pour affronter la réalité et ne pas se faire avoir par leur imagination. Ils voulaient savoir s'ils étaient fort, courageux et sensible à leur avenir._

_Fin de l'explication du test_

**Rêve de Daniel**

Daniel était dans une sorte de lit. Aussitôt qu'il à ouvert les yeux il reconnu la ou il était, c'était la ou il habitait quand il vivait avec Shar're avant que Jack ne reviennent le chercher. A côté de lui, une femme dormait, la aussi il reconnu aussitôt Shar're.

Daniel : Shar're, c'est toi ?

Shar're était en train de se réveiller.

Shar're : Daniel, qu'est ce que tu as ?

Daniel : Mais pourquoi suis-je la ?

Shar're : Tu ne vas pas bien, tu es malade ?

Daniel regarda sa femme qui était assis maintenant à ses côtés.

Daniel : Ho mon dieu, Shar're. _Il la serre dans ses bras._ Que tu m'a manqué.

Shar're : Mais Daniel, nous avons dormis une nuit et on dirait que tu ne m'a pas vu depuis une éternité.

Daniel _qui n'avait toujours pas lâché de son étreinte Shar're_ : Je t'aime Shar're. Je t'aime.

Shar're : Moi aussi je t'aime Daniel, mais je n'ai pas envie de mourir alors lâche moi s'il te plaît.

Daniel : Je suis désolé. Repose-toi, je vais faire un tour dehors.

Shar're trouva étrange le comportement de Daniel, mais ne chercha pas plus longtemps. Elle se rallongea dans sa paillasse et Daniel sorti pour prendre l'air.

Il avait marché pendant un certain temps, il était tout seul dehors car tout le monde dormait vu l'heure qu'il était, le ciel était encore bien noir et d'après Daniel il devait être aux environ de 1 : 00 du matin. Au bout d'un moment il décida d'arrêter et s'assit sur une pierre qui sortait du sable.

Daniel réfléchissa alors à ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Daniel : Je ne comprend pas, Aldo nous a dit que c'était notre rêve le plus cher qui devait ce réalisé, est ce que mon rêve le plus cher serait de vivre sur Abydos avec Shar're ? Je ne sais pas. Je croyais pourtant avoir enlever cette idée de ma tête. Il faut que je continu à vivre avec les meilleur souvenirs qu'il me reste de Shar're et non pas que je viennent vivre dans mes rêves, il faut que je trouve le moyen de partir d'ici avant que je n'ai plus la force et que je veuille rester ici. Je vais repartir la bas. Il faut que je trouve cette fameuse "porte" dont Aldo nous as parler, il faut que je parte d'ici.

**Rêve de Teal'c**

Pendant ce temps, dans le rêves de Teal'c...

Teal'c, lui aussi était en train de dormir. Il se réveilla au près de sa femme qui dormait encore Pourquoi tout le monde dort dans cette fic ? Je doit avoir sommeille IoI il est 2 : 00 du matin sa se comprend IoI. Il se demandait se qu'il faisait ici.

Teal'c : Femme, réveille toi.

Dre'auc : Teal'c, mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Teal'c : Qu'est ce que je fait ici ?

Dre'auc : Mais tu as toujours été ici. Depuis que tu as réussi à tuer tout le goaoul'd qui existait tu est revenu habité ici Teal'c.

Teal'c : Tout les goaoul'd sont mort ?

Dre'auc : Bien sur, c'est toi qui les as tué avec tes amis de la Tau'ri. Tu ne t'en souvient pas ?

Teal'c : Il faut que je parte d'ici, tout ca n'est tiré que de mon imagination.

Teal'c se leva et sorti pour prendre l'air bizarre, pourquoi tout le monde fait pareil ? Sa femme le rappela.

Dre'auc : Teal'c, qu'est ce qui te prend Teal'c ?

Teal'c : Il faut que je trouve la porte de sorti, il faut que je parte d'ici, les goaoul'd ne sont pas tous mort, il faut que je continue ma lutte contre ces faux dieux.

Dre'auc : Mais Teal'c...

Mais Teal'c ne répondit pas, il parti pour pouvoir réfléchir en tranquillité.

**Rêve de Sam & Jack**

Bizarre, pourquoi ils ont le même rêves ? On se demande vraiment pourquoi ?

Pendant ce temps la, le rêve de Sam et de Jack était légèrement différent...

Jack et Sam, eux aussi était en train de dormir. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un lits, l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils se réveillèrent en même temps. Surpris tous les deux de se retrouver l'un à côté de l'autre, ils se séparèrent le plus qu'ils pouvaient c'est à dire Sam vraiment au bord à gauche du lit et Jack au bord à droite.

Jack : Major, qu'est ce qu'on fait la ?

Sam : Et bien, a priori on est en train de réaliser le rêve dont avait parler Aldo.

Jack : Mais pourquoi sommes nous dans le même rêve ?

Sam : Il faut croire que nous ayons le même, mon colonel faut pas l'oublier le mon colonel quand même !

Jack : Et c'est quoi ce rêve ? Franchement comme s'il ne le savait pas ??? il est idiot parfois !

Sam : ...

Aucun des deux individus n'osaient dire quelques chose jusqu'à ce que Jack s'aperçut de quelque chose... c'est la que ca devient marrant, en tout cas je trouve IoI...

Jack : Vous savez où nous sommes ?

Sam : Chez moi, mon colonel.

Jack : Ha ... Je peux vous posez une question major ?

Sam : Oui, mon colonel ?

Jack : Vous avez des vêtements sur vous ?

Sam qui avaient ses deux mains qui pour l'instant tenait fermement la couverture afin que aucune parti de son corps soit visible, détacha la mains droite pour vérifier ce que lui demandait le colonel.

Sam : Heu... Je crois pas mon colonel.

Jack : C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Moi aussi j'ai rien.

Sam, _pour elle-même_ : Ho Seigneur !

Jack : Il faut peut être qu'on se lève non ?

Sam : Oui, mais comment ?

Jack : J'ai une idée, vous prenez le drap et moi la couverture.

Sam : D'accord mon colonel.

Sam se leva avec le drap autour d'elle. Elle le tenait pas derrière et bien serrer contre elle, se qui laisser paraître toutes ces formes.

Maintenant Jack était encore dans le lit avec la couverture autour de lui, et Sam était debout en face de lui.

Jack : Je peux encore vous posez une question ?

Sam : Allez-y mon colonel.

Jack était encore la bouche ouverte de ce qu'il était en train de voir, il était comment dire ? stupéfait.

Jack : C'est une idée ou vous avez légèrement...

Il regardait son ventre.

Jack : Grossi ?

Sam qui comprenait pas tout regarda alors son ventre.

Sam : Ho, seigneur ! Je suis...

Jack : Oui, j'en est l'impression.

Sam : Je suis enceinte.

Jack : Est ce que c'est votre rêve major ?

Sam : Il n'y a pas que mon rêve ici, je vous rappelle que vous aussi se rêve vous appartient.

Jack : Je sais, je sais.

Sam : Je vais m'habiller.

Jack : D'accord major.

Tout le deux étaient très impressionné par ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. S'ils avaient atterri dans ce rêve séparément cela les aurait déjà surpris, mais qu'ils soit dans ce rêve ensemble voulais dire qu'ils voulaient tout le deux la même choses. Toutes les questions qu'ils se posaient chacun de leur côté étaient maintenant résolues. Le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas certains tout les deux des sentiments qu'éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre était maintenant résolu. Ils voulaient tous les deux la même chose apparemment, vivre ensemble et avoir des enfants. On s'en saurait jamais douté ?!

Sam sorti de la salle de bain qui donnait sur sa chambre. Elle était habillé avec un jean et ou pull très large.

Jack : Vous êtes magnifique major.

Sam était gêné par les paroles du colonel, mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer alors elle répondu...

Sam : Heu... merci, mon colonel. Je vais descendre, j'ai un petit creux.

Jack : D'accord, je m'habille et je vous rejoins.

_Voilà, nous allons les laisser un moment pour rejoindre la Terre_.

**La Terre**

Pendant ce temps sur la Terre, le général Hammond commençait, cela faisait environ 1 : 30 que SG1 n'avait pas donné de nouvelle. Il décida d'ouvrir la porte des étoiles pour savoir ce qu'il ce passait.

Hammond : Lieutenant, ouvrez le porte à la destination où est parti SG1.

Lieutenant : A vos ordres mon général.

La porte s'ouvrit le général pris la radio et envoya un message.

Hammond : SG1 répondez !

Pas de réponse... Franchement ils ont pas que ca à faire...

Hammond : SG1 ici le général Hammond, répondez moi.

Aldo avait entendu que quelque chose c'était mis en marche dans la salle ou était les personnes qu'il venaient de rencontrer. Il alla voir et se rendit compte qu'un petit objet émettait du bruit.

Aldo : Quelqu'un a parler ?

Hammond : Oui, qui êtes vous ? Ou est SG1 ?

Aldo : Je me prénomme Aldo, vos amis sont en train de passer le test pour s'avoir s'il peuvent devenir nos alliés.

Hammond : Puis je parler à l'un d'entre eux ?

Aldo : Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas les dérangé.

Hammond : Quand pourrais-je leur parler ?

Aldo : Quand ils auront trouvé la porte de sorti.

Hammond : C'est à dire ?

Aldo : Je ne sais, cela dépend que d'eux désormais.

Hammond : S'ils ne sont pas rentrer en contact radio avec moi dans 1 heure j'envierais une autre équipe sur votre planète.

Aldo : Si vous voulez.

_Finit la Terre, revoilà nos petit rêve chéri..._

**Rêve de Sam & Jack**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam était en train de préparer du café et mangeait des cookies qu'elle avait trouvé dans un placard. Jack arriva à ce moment la.

Sam : Vous voulez du café, mon colonel ?

Jack : Merci, je veux bien.

Sam sorti une tasse et lui versa du café. Jack alla s'asseoir sur la chaise juste à côté de son major. Il c'était rendu compte que ce qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure lui avait été gênant, il voulu se rattraper.

Jack : Vous savez Sam je ne voulait pas vous gêner tout à l'heure en disant que vous étiez magnifique.

Sam : Ce n'est pas grave mon colonel.

Jack : Ce que je voulais dire vous étiez magnifique dans votre état, non pas que vous n'êtes pas magnifique d'habitude, au contraire mais...

Sam : Ca va, mon colonel, j'ai compris.

Jack se rapprocha de Sam en faisait glisse sa chaise.

Sam : Que vous arrive-t-il mon colonel ?

Jack : Sam, je ne crois pas que nous soyons arrivé dans se rêve pas hasard. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que, je crois que il serait peut être temps de se dire quelque chose.

Sam : Je ne sais pas...

Sam : Je...

Mais elle n'u pas le temps de continuer que Jack l'embrassa.

Jack : Je t'aime Sam.

Sam qui hésita à dire quelque chose le rembrassa à nouveau.

Sam : Moi aussi je t'aime Jack.

**Rêve de Daniel**

Le soleil était maintenant levé. Daniel continuait de se balader dans le village ou il habitait avec Shar're quand ils était marier. Il réfléchissait à tous ce qui lui était arrivé pendant ces années, depuis qu'il était sur le projet de la porte des étoiles. Il cherchait comment il pouvait arriver à sortir d'ici. Il fallait qu'il trouve la porte.

Il était désormais revenu à la tante ou dormais encore Shar're, quand il vit une tante qui lui était inconnu.

Daniel : Mais à qui appartient cette tante ?

Il alla voir et quand il enleva le bout de peau de bête qui servait de porte il ne vit rien. C'était le noir complet. Il jeta un bout de boit enflammé à l'intérieur et il s'aperçut qu'il était tomber comme si la tante était un précipice. Puis au bout d'un moment il entendit une voix :

Voix : Vous avez raison Docteur Jackson, ici est la sorti.

Daniel : Est-ce qu'il faut que je passe par la pour pouvoir sortir de mon rêve ?

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

Il se retourna et alla voir sa femme.

Elle était en train de se réveiller, il alla lui déposer un tendre baiser et il lui dit...

Daniel : Je t'aime Shar're.

Et il parti. Au moment ou il sorti de la tante de sa femme, on a put entendre...

Daniel : Je t'aimerais toujours Shar're.

Puis il parti vers la tante où il avait entendu des voix. Il s'empara de la peaux de bête et franchi sans hésitation l'ouverture qui donnait sur on ne sais quoi.

**Rêve de Teal'c**

A ce moment la, dans le rêve de Teal'c.

Teal'c était en train de marcher chez lui. Sa femme c'était rendormi après le petit accident qu'il c'était passé dans la nuit. Il ne savait pas comment sortir d'ici. Il cherchait, mais en vain... Il se rappela des paroles de Aldo, comme quoi il fallait qu'il trouve la porte qui le ferait sortir de son rêve, mais pour l'instant il n'avais toujours pas vu "la porte". Il décida d'aller ce rafraîchir. Il alla se passer de l'eau sur le figure et quand il se releva...

Teal'c : Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ca ?

Il alla vers un porte qui pour lui était l'entrée de sa maison. Mais juste à côté, un bouton qui actionnait certainement quelque chose était présent.

Teal'c : Ce bouton ne m'est pas familier, a quoi sert-il dont ?

Il appuya dessus et la une grande ouverture s'ouvrit désolé j'ai pas trouver autre chose. Après un certain moment il entendit, comme Daniel une voix.

Voix : Vous avez raison Teal'c, ici est la sorti.

Teal'c : Mais quoi êtes vous ?

Mais comme Daniel, personne ne répondit. Il décida de voir ou menait cette ouverture et la traversa.

**P1X987**

Dans la salle ou était SG1. La lumière qui c'était éteinte juste avant qu'il ne parte dans leur rêve c'était rallumer. Daniel et Teal'c étaient en train de se réveiller.

Teal'c : Daniel Jackson ?

Daniel : Teal'c ? Vous êtes réveillé ?

Teal'c : Affirmatif docteur Jackson.

A ce moment la Aldo arriva.

Aldo : Je suis content que vous soyez revenu parmi nous.

Daniel et Teal'c regardaient Jack et Sam qui eux, n'étaient pas encore réveillé.

Daniel : Pourquoi ne sont-il pas réveiller ?

Aldo : Ne vous inquiétez pas, il leur faut seulement plus de temps pour pouvoir arriver à sortir de leur rêve.

Teal'c : Y a-t-il un risque qu'ils ne veuillent pas sortir ?

Aldo : Oui, mais dans se cas, nous le serions et cela voudrait dire que vous ne pouvez pas être nos alliés.

Daniel : Je vois.

Aldo : Pouvez vous venir voir s'il vous plaît. Un homme m'a demandé de le contacté par cette appareil.

Daniel : Le général Hammond.

Aldo : Oui, c'est comme cela qu'il disait s'appeler.

Daniel prît sa radio et appela le général pour le rassurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et qu'il s était sorti de leur rêve, mis à part Sam et Jack.

**Rêve de Sam & Jack**

Depuis environ 2 heures Sam et Jack parlaient, s'embrassaient, parlaient, s'embrassaient... Il étaient assis dans le canapé du salon de Sam.

Jack : Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait chercher cette porte dont nous a parler Aldo ?

Sam : Si tu veux.

Ils se levèrent et cherchèrent.

Sam : Il faut chercher quoi à ton avis ?

Jack : Ben, une porte.

Sam fit son petit sourire à son petit Jack et continua à chercher.

Sam : Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette porte ?

Jack : Laquelle ?

Sam : Juste derrière toi ?

Jack : Je ne sais pas, je suis pas chez moi ici.

Sam : Attend.

Elle vint ver lui.

Sam : On n'a qu'à l'ouvrir pour savoir.

Ils ouvrirent donc la porte. Comme pour Daniel et Teal'c ils entendirent une voix.

Voix : Vous avez raison major Carter et colonel O'neill, ici est la sorti.

Jack : Ben je crois qu'on à trouvez. On y va ?

Sam : Attend !

Jack : Tu ne veux pas t'en aller.

Sam : Je ne sais pas Jack, tout est si facile ici.

Jack : Sam, s'il te plaît.

Il l'embrassa et lui mit sa main sur son ventre.

Jack : Pourquoi ne veut tu pas partir ?

Sam : Regarde ici comme tout est simple, pas de règlement, juste toi et moi, ensemble.

Jack : Sam, je te promets que même si on rentre sur Terre sains et sauf, on laisse tomber le règlement, je veux être avec toi maintenant, je ne veux plus tu quitter. Je t'aime.

Voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas encore convaincu il continua.

Jack : Sam, s'il te plaît. Regarde tout ce que tu va manquer si tu reste ici, quand nous allons dire ca à Hammond et qu'il va nous engueuler et qu'en fait il sera super content. Quand tu va être malade pendant 2 ou 3 jours que tu iras voir Janet pour qu'elle te dise "Je sais pourquoi vous ne vous vous sentez pas bien Sam, vous allez avoir un enfant" et quand on va dire ca à ton père ! Sam, s'il te plaît.

Sam : D'accord, je te suis.

Juste avant de franchir la porte il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Jack : Je t'aime Sam et je te promet qu'on restera ensemble même si je doit aller en cour martiale.

Sam : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et ils passèrent la porte.

**P1X987**

Daniel et Teal'c étaient dans la salle où Sam et Jack étaient encore inconscient. A ce moment la, ils se réveillèrent.

Daniel : Teal'c, ils se réveillent.

Daniel alla vers Jack.

Daniel : Jack, comment ca va ?

Jack regardait Sam qui elle aussi le regardait.

Jack : Je vais très bien, mais j'irais encore mieux une fois que j'aurais fait ca.

Il alla vers Sam et l'embrassa.

Sam : Je t'aime Jack.

Daniel : A ce que je vois ce rêve vous à été bénéfique.

Jack : Oui Daniel, il l'a beaucoup été...

Il continuait à embrassé Sam pendant ce temps. Daniel et Teal'c décidèrent de les laisser seul et sortirent de la salle.

Voilà comment Sam et Jack ont réussi à ce prouver leur amour. Depuis ce temps ils vivent heureux, ensemble. Le général Hammond les engueula légèrement parce qu'ils avaient désobéi au règlement de L'U.S. air force mais les félicita malgré tout pour ce qui leur arrivait. Ils décidèrent d'habité ensemble, dans la maison de Sam et pendant les vacances de le chalet de Jack dans le Minnesota. Quelques mois plus tard, Janet appris à notre couple adoré qu'ils allaient bientôt être parents, comme quoi les rêves peuvent se réalisé...

**Fin**


End file.
